Philosopher's Stone
| }} is the Noble Phantasm of Nicholas Flamel. The "ultimate end" that all alchemists attempted to reach, it was first conceptualized and began creation at the hands of Flamel. While it would later be claimed to reach completion at the hands of Paracelsus, it is in actuality a "recreation of the falsehood" originally born of Flamel. Unable to fully complete it during his lifetime, it has manifested as an incomplete Noble Phantasm. Naturally, the father of alchemy's wish is to allow his great work to reach a completed state. Hosting the greatest amount of capability with its current user, it takes the form of perfectly crystallized True Ether, magical power that was a part of and gave birth to the Age of the Gods. While in its base state it has a singular physical form, at command it can split up into several smaller "crystals" that rest on or orbit around its user. Due to this power, Flamel can manipulate virtually everything in nature, from the physical to the more ethereal. The most common application of this is the ability to transmute any physical substance into another, allowing him to effectively create anything he has at least common knowledge about. Artificer makes good use of this power, generating both weapons and structures in battle. Most impressively, however, it allows him the ability to duplicate or perform any kind of magical operation nigh-instantaneously. This ranges from processes and spells that Artificer was quite familiar in life to ones he has seen for the first time in the Holy Grail War. With enough time, he claims that he can even duplicate and utilize a Noble Phantasm's power, though due to the variable nature of these items this does not apply universally. It is also capable of releasing and producing rare True Ether, this magical energy used for a destructive purpose. As a result of its limitless possible creations and power snatches, it is considered one of the most versatile abilities in all of history, that could rival even the Gate of Babylon if Flamel was given enough time to prepare and in the fight itself. Other miscellaneous powers include its great healing ability, capable of healing all illnesses and prolonging the user's life on the level of Battle Continuation at a high rank. In a strange legend, it can also apparently produce candles with everlasting flame. Ordinarily "a stupendous drain" on his Master's part, his connection to the Holy Grail largely negates this problem, save for incredibly large-scale techniques. Though capable of producing the likes of homunculi, this current stone does not have the power to create souls. Thus, it can not be said to be able to create "true humans" or "true living things". This grand imperfection was what bothered its creator the most in his life, and what he seeks to correct through the War. An object with a large amount of mystery, Artificer's goal is to infuse it with enough of the mysterious power to do whatever he wishes by any means necessary. Category:Zeon1 Category:Noble Phantasms Category:EX Rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Team Noble Phantasm Category:Fate/midsummer